Carry You Home
by starlight15
Summary: [ONE SHOT] ‘I’ll carry you home Sakura.’ Except this time, she couldn’t. Ino and Sakura friendship fic.


**Summary:** 'I'll carry you home Sakura.' Except this time, she couldn't. Ino and Sakura friendship fic.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or its characters. I actually don't own the storyline either; got the idea from a book I read (I think it was one of those million Chicken Soup books; credit to whoever wrote that story).

---------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Ino – chan," the little pink – haired girl thanked her best friend shyly. Her grey/green eyes still held traces of tears, but she managed a wobbly smile, revealing her recently lost front tooth.

"Don't worry," the bubbly blonde replied, grinning at the shy girl, "After all, Ami can be so mean sometimes! Don't worry, she'll lose her teeth and look all horrible and ugly too someday."

The roseate haired girl grinned at the thought. Her eight – year old mind giggled gleefully at the sight.

"That's the spirit," cerulean eyes twinkling mischievously, she grabbed the other girl's hand, "Come on Sakura! Let's go to the hill and pick some flowers!"

The green eyed girl followed her friend, skipping happily down the dirt path. Her soft, light pink hair bounced all over the place but her bangs were held back by a red ribbon.

"Race ya!" Sakura called challengingly to her best friend, already sprinting as fast as her small legs could carry her.

"No fair!" Ino whined, "You got a head start!"

The two children ran, laughing gaily at each other as they fought to outrace each other. The townspeople chuckled at their antics, delighting in their innocence and playfulness.

Sakura shrieked as Ino lunged towards her, her mischievous intent clear in her wide smile. With another shriek, Sakura tumbled down on the ground as Ino tackled her, their small bodies rolling on the soft dirt path before coming to a stop.

The small, cherry blossom haired girl gave a whimper as something stung her knee. She untangled herself from her friend and glanced down, wrecking her sundress with wrinkles and dirt stains as she sat clear in the middle of the path.

Dots of blood sprinkled across her knee, the dirt making the pain feel worse for the eight – year old.

"Oww…" tears gathered again in the grey/green eyes, her little hands clutching around her knee.

Ino got up and bent to examine her friend's knee.

"I'm so sorry Sakura! I didn't know that I'd hurt you. Don't worry, it's only a little bit of blood. Climb on my back; I'll carry you home."

_It's only a little bit of blood._

_Climb on my back._

_I'll carry you…_

…_home._

---

"Ino! Ino – pig!" a blur and an excited, slightly dishevelled looking woman appeared suddenly in front of the tall blond.

"What Sakura?" Ino asked, shifting her grocery bags in her arms. Her usual ninja attire was smudged with a bit of flour, courtesy of her baking.

"I'm finally assigned a week long, solo S – class mission!" Emerald eyes shone excitedly, her short pink hair mussed up.

"What?" intense cerulean eyes stared disbelievingly at the ANBU medic. "Didn't Tsunade – sama say that you had to rest from your A – class mission first?"

"Don't worry," the nineteen year old woman waved it off with a grin, her metal forearm ANBU protectors flashing in the bright sun, "I healed faster than was expected."

ANBU at seventeen, superb medic of the village, close friend of ice - cube prodigy Uchiha Sasuke and soon – to – be Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura was the ideal woman to be in the prime of her life.

"Still, you should rest more," Ino scolded her best friend, her pale blond hair swishing behind her in that incredibly long ponytail.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but her happiness didn't diminish, "I think having kids is turning you into such a mother hen Ino – pig."

Ino grinned. Her two children at home, both spitting images of their father, Shikamaru, were quite a handful but she wouldn't want them any other way.

"S – class…" Ino murmured, tucking a stray of hair behind her ear.

"I've been in ANBU for two years, and I haven't been assigned a single, solo S – class mission. Remember when I ask Tsunade – sensei about it?" Sakura asked, prodding her best friend with a poke of her long fingers, "she said that she felt I wasn't ready yet, despite me being in ANBU. I think her parental instincts were kicking in too…"

Ino grinned, happy for her friend that she got to show just how much she had grown in the past years and yet worried at the same time.

_Fifty percent chance at living._

_Fifty percent chance at dying._

"I have to go get ready; I'll see you later Ino – pig!" With a wave, the medic was off and running, happiness practically glowing off of her. Here was a chance to finally prove that she was capable of protecting herself efficiently; on her own.

"Bye forehead – girl!" Ino called to the disappearing figure. With a sigh, she added quietly, "Be safe…"

A day passed…

Then two…

Followed by three…

Then four and five and six blended into one…

The seventh day came.

Ino was by the Konoha entrance, anxiously waiting to see her best friend. She craned her neck, deep cerulean eyes darting from tree to path, searching for that familiar shock of pink hair and leaf – green eyes with that usual, sunny smile.

Morning passed… afternoon faded quickly into the evening and still no sign of her best friend.

Ino sighed.

_Come back Sakura._

Five days passed and still not a single sign of Sakura. Beside herself with worry, Ino decided to ask Tenten if she had seen Sakura.

_Maybe I just missed her on the way back…_

"Tenten, have you seen Sakura? She's due from her solo, S – class mission…actually, she was supposed to return five days ago but I haven't heard word since," Ino's steadfast loyalty to her friend was astounding.

"Ino…haven't you heard?"

At those words, the blonde's stomach took a drop and plummeted down.

"Sakura…she was ambushed. On that small dirt path near the gates."

Deeper, deeper…

"She didn't have enough strength and chakra to fight them all."

Her heart started to beat faster and faster.

_No…._

"She was killed instantly."

Her heart stopped.

"I'm sorry."

…and plummeted straight down to hell.

She stood there, shocked beyond words. Eyes wide, Ino turned abruptly and fled, not caring that she had just rudely left the brunette standing there. She ran, straight to that familiar dirt path from all those years ago.

Tears were streaming out of her eyes, her chest heavy and aching with immense pain. The sudden hole in her heart was unbearable.

_It's only a little bit of blood._

Ragged gasps came out as she stared at the exact spot where the little pink – haired girl had taken a tumble.

_Climb on my back._

"Sakura…" the anguished whisper escaped from Ino's mouth.

_I'll carry you home._

…

Except this time, she couldn't carry her home.

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Gah, I'd hate to spoil the ending of this story with an AN, but I must. I've never written grief like this, so I'm pretty sure my attempt was bad. Tried to make it as realistic as possible, but I'm sure I overdid something or something like that…

I think this is a pretty original story (despite that fact that in one of those million Chicken Soup for the –whatever- Soul, there is a story that is remarkably similar to this one) and I've been meaning to try writing something that doesn't have to do with romance or action or anything.

They are friends. Best friends. Nothing more. They are very tight – knit in this story; almost like family and yes, Ino's an intense mother – hen while Sakura is the reckless child (or that's how I kinda see it xD).

Four pages only? O.o Shortest story I've ever written – then again, it's a one – shot.

My apologies to my fabulous beta, Denisen. I wanted to post up this story as soon as possible, and your email confuses me O.o (is it an l or a 1?). You haven't replied back yet and I'm anxious to hear what people think of this story. Perhaps you can beta it later if you want :).

Love it? Hate it? Critiques? Flames? Comments? All are welcome.


End file.
